Past love, new secrets
by nika tao
Summary: its a year after hao's 'death'. but is he dead?YohXHao
1. Chapter 1

Yoh Asakura sat in his backyard, looking up at the slowly darkening sky. It's been a whole year since the shaman tournament ended and since Hao was killed. "Why? Why did I have to kill him?", Yoh said, burying his face in his hands. An image of Hao popped into his head, "Why do I keep thinking of him?" Yoh looked back up at the sky, a couple tears falling down his cheeks, "Hao, I'm sorry I had to kill you. I wish you were still here."

Hundreds of miles away, a longhaired brunette sat clutching his scared chest, the remnants of his battle with Yoh, "Damn it brother. I wish I could see you again, but you probably think I'm dead. It's better off this way though." The brunette sighed, lying back in the soft grass, which reminded him of his brother's hair. How soft it had been when I held you up by it, he thought, "I'm sorry I hurt you Yoh. I deserve to be dead." He looked up at the same starry sky and closed his eyes, visions of the shorthaired shaman racing through his thoughts, "You've probably moved on by now, but I saw how sad you were when you struck that final blow." Hao sighed once more, the scar that extended from his left shoulder to his right hip shining in the moonlight.

Yoh wiped away his tears, "We didn't need to fight. You could have stayed by me like you were supposed to. Like a brother should." Yoh took his infamous headphones off his head and threw them over his shoulder, "There is no way you survived the last hit. I saw you explode." Yoh couldn't stop the tears from falling at that memory. He tried to wipe them away but found it impossible and gave up. He watched his vision cloud as the tears spilled over his face, "Hao… I wish you were here."

Hao jolted up, the thoughts and longing of his brother filling his heart, "Yoh… you still miss me?" Hao stood up and closed his eyes in pain, his heart ready to explode from the surge of emotions he was feeling from his connection with Yoh. "I have to see you, Yoh," He said, closing his eyes and concentrating on the surge of emotions. He smiled as he located his brother, then vanished from the field, going to pay the grief stricken boy a visit.

Yoh let the years worth of pent-up sadness escape, knowing that it was for the best that Hao was gone, "Hao… if you were here, what you say to me? What would you do if I said I loved you?" Hao, who had appeared behind Yoh seconds before, heard this and smiled. "I would hold you close and tell you I loved you back with all my being," He said wrapping his arms around Yoh's waist and sitting behind him. Yoh gasped, turning around to look into the eyes of his brother, "Hao? But you…!" Hao smiled, cupping Yoh's chin in his hand, "Talk later." Yoh blushed as Hao pulled him into a deep kiss. Something about this contact seems all too right, Yoh thought, as his eyes closed and his hand traveling up Hao's bare chest and wrapping around his neck.

When Yoh opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss, he was in a large, grassy field, "Hao…I've missed you so much. How did you survive? Why didn't you come tell me…." Hao cut Yoh off, pressing his index finger to Yoh's lips, "I'll tell you later." Yoh looked at Hao's exposed chest, noticing the scar in the moonlight, "Is this where…" Hao nodded, "Yes but enough talking." Hao pressed his lips to Yoh's, amazed at how soft they were. Yoh parted his lips slightly, allowing Hao to explore the warm cavern that was his mouth.

Yoh pulled back after a moment, his lungs needing to breath, "Hao. You know this is wrong. We're brothers and enemies." Hao pushed Yoh onto his back and lay his body on top of him, "I know. But I love you and that's all that matters." Yoh blushed as he felt Hao unbutton his shirt. Hao smiled, laying his ear over Yoh's heart, "Do you really love me, Yoh?" Yoh's heart raced, "I…I do love you. I never stopped thinking about you. Not once." Hao pulled Yoh into a kiss, savoring the feel of his brother's soft lips. Yoh ran his fingers though Hao's soft hair. When they parted, Yoh sighed, "Ni-san I should be going home. Anna will…." Hao stole a quick kiss, "Will what? Kill you? I won't let her hurt you." Yoh blushed an even brighter shade of red as he realized what Hao wanted to do, "Hao…. I. …. Shouldn't." Hao sat up, straddling Yoh's waist, "But you want to. Forget Anna. She only wanted to be shaman queen, and she got it." Hao pulled Yoh's shirt off of him and trailed kisses down Yoh's well-built, fourteen-year-old chest. Yoh tilted his head back, knowing that he **did** want this, "Hao…"

Hao moved back up to Yoh's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Yoh moaned loudly, running his hands through Hao's brown hair, "Hao…I love you." Hao smiled, claiming Yoh's lips once more, sliding his tongue into the warm, inviting cavern. Hao reached down and undid Yoh's belt buckle, "I love you too, Yoh." Yoh felt his pants slide down his hips as Hao kissed his exposed chest. Hao pulled the pants off and tossed them aside, along with his boxers, revealing Yoh's partly aroused lower half, "Yoh, you're so beautiful, just like I remembered." Yoh blushed as Hao parted his legs and sat between them. Hao leaned down and kissed Yoh's inner right thigh, gaining a moan in response. Hao kissed up closer to Yoh's throbbing need, switching to the other thigh before he reached it. Yoh tilted his head back, a whimper escaping his throat, "Hao…. Please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hao moved back up to Yoh's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Yoh moaned loudly, running his hands through Hao's brown hair, "Hao…I love you." Hao smiled, claiming Yoh's lips once more, sliding his tongue into the warm, inviting cavern. Hao reached down and undid Yoh's belt buckle, "I love you too, Yoh." Yoh felt his pants slide down his hips as Hao kissed his exposed chest. Hao pulled the pants off and tossed them aside, along with his boxers, revealing Yoh's partly aroused lower half, "Yoh, you're so beautiful, just like I remembered." Yoh blushed as Hao parted his legs and sat between them. Hao leaned down and kissed Yoh's inner right thigh, gaining a moan in response. Hao kissed up closer to Yoh's throbbing need, switching to the other thigh before he reached it. Yoh tilted his head back, a whimper escaping his throat, "Hao…. Please!"

Hao took Yoh's member into his mouth, causing him to scream in pleasure, "HAO!" Hao licked around the base of Yoh's manhood. Yoh blushed, closing his eyes tightly, "Hao… that feels…..sooo good!" Hao pulled back and slid off his pants, exposing his lower half. Lifting Yoh's hips, Hao placed his shaft at Yoh's entrance, "Yoh… this might hurt." Yoh pulled Hao into a kiss as Hao rammed inside of him. Yoh flung his head back, a scream ripping from his throat, "GODS!" Yoh ran his hands through Hao's hair. Hao pumped in and out of his brother, making the younger boy's body ache in pain and pleasure. He felt his climax coming soon, and based on Yoh's moans, he was close too. Pumping in deeper than before, he released inside of Yoh, as Yoh came moments later. Hao pulled out and licked away the cum on Yoh's chest, "Yoh, you taste so wonderful." Yoh pushed Hao onto his back and licked his shaft, tasting his cum.

Hao moaned loudly, blushing at Yoh's forcefulness, "Gods Yoh!" Hao dug his nails into the ground as him came in Yoh's mouth. Yoh sat up and licked the cum away from his lips, "So do you." Hao pulled Yoh into a hug, "Want me to take you home now?" Yoh smiled, laying his head against Hao's shoulder and drifted into his dreams, "Yes…I love you." Hao grabbed Yoh's and his clothes, redressed himself and his brother, "I love you too." Hao lifted Yoh, bridal style, into his arms, vanishing from the field and reappearing in Yoh's backyard. Hao lay Yoh down on the soft ground. Hao walked up to Yoh's back door and knocked. Hao heard Anna's voice, I'm coming. Who the hell is coming in the back door?" Hao walked back over to Yoh's side and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry Yoh. I'll be back tomorrow."

Anna walked outside to find Yoh sound sleep, "Crazy kid. You'll get sick sleeping out here. Yoh, come on. At least go to your room to sleep." Yoh sat up and looked at Anna in confusion, "H..ao..? Oh, Anna. Hey, sorry." Anna smiled weakly, "Hao? Why'd you mention him?" Yoh blushed, "I was dreaming that he and I were little and really close friends. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Yoh got up and walked into the house and into his room, closing the door tightly behind him, "That was close." He looked over at his bed to see Amidamaru curled up sleeping, "Silly ghost. Hey Amidamaru, wake up." The samurai ghost looked up at Yoh with a smile, "Lord Yoh. Sorry. You feeling okay?" Yoh smiled as the ghost moved off of his bed, then crawled in it, "Yes. I'm fine. G'd night."

When Yoh woke up, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened last night with Hao. He had given away his innocence, to his brother none the less. "Hao…" A flash of flames caught my attention to Yoh's left, and he looked at it. Hao was standing there, a big smile on his face, "Yes?" Yoh stood up and jumped at Hao, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Hao!" Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh's back, pulling the young brunette into a kiss. Yoh pressed the kiss deeper, surprising his older brother. Hao pulled back, his eyes dark with lust, "Yoh… I love you." Yoh smiled his trademark smile, "I love you too." Hao slid his hand up the back of Yoh's shirt, pushing him onto his bed, "Yoh…. I want you." Yoh blushed, feeling Hao push his shirt open, "Hao! Not now! I've got to get going!" Hao looked at Yoh in confusion, "Where you going?" Yoh smiled, "It's Lyserg's birthday party. He is 17 today."

Hao sighed, "Oh. Okay. Can I go?" Yoh gasped, "No! They all think you're dead!" Hao sighed, "Oh yeah. Right. Okay." Yoh sighed, "I guess you could go, but you know Lyserg hates you for what you did to his parents, and Len will probably try to kill you." Hao laughed, "Not like I'm not used to that." Yoh got up and walked over to his closet, "Here. You can wear something of mine." Yoh pulled out a pair of tan slacks and a black tee shirt, tossing them to Hao. Hao walked into Yoh's bathroom and got changed, "Thanks." Yoh looked up at Hao, noticing how snug his tee shirt fit his brother's strong chest, "You look nice." Hao smiled, his eyes checking out what Yoh was wearing. A pair of loose leather pants, and a tight leather tank top, "So do you." Yoh blushed, "Well,… yeah. Thanks." Yoh pulled Hao back into the bathroom and grabbed a brush, "Here, let me brush your hair." Yoh pulled Hao's hair back in a ponytail, grabbing one of Anna's hair ties that she had left in his bathroom, and tying back Hao's hair. Hao looked in the mirror, admiring his new look, "That's looks good." Yoh smiled, "Come on. We've got to go."

When Yoh arrived at the party, everyone froze, "HAO!" Yoh looked down at his feet as he felt the blood rush to his face. Everyone was staring at him, and it was because he was holding Hao's hand. Len was glaring at the older Asakura, his Kwan Dao in his hands. Yoh looked at his friends, "Hey guys. Um, you remember Hao, right?" Lyserg stepped forward, "What is he doing here!" Yoh gulped, "Um… well, it's complicated." Len growled, "Well, it's not like you're going out with your brother." Yoh blushed, 'Was it that obvious?' Hao smiled, "As a matter of fact, he is." Yoh's face was as red as a tomato now, "Sure. Be blunt there, Hao." Hao smiled, this time it was eerily identical to Yoh's, "Yep!" Everyone turned around as something crashed, only to see Trey passed out on the ground, a bowl of chips had fallen on his head. A shriek echoed from the house as a red head came running out of the door, her purple bangs getting in her eyes, "HAO! YOU'RE BACK!" Yoh jumped out of the way as Nika attacked his brother, "Nika." Hao gasped, "Nika! Hi!" Nika took a step back, "I knew you couldn't by dead, but no one believed me." Len crossed his arms over his chest, "That still doesn't explain how he survived that fight." Nika looked at her brother, "Ah shut up Len. Who cares, as long as Yoh's happy. That's all that matters." Yoh was amazed that someone was being accepting of his choice, but then again, it was Nika. Kyra, who had been in the house, came out and laughed, "Well said Nika. Welcome back, Hao." Hao smiled, waving at the blue haired girl. Yoh grabbed Hao's hand, "So, how about we get the party started?"

Nika grabbed Hao and Yoh's hands and dragged them into the house, "Let's go guys!" Lyserg glared after the elder Asakura, knowing that his party was going to be ruined. Everyone went inside to watch Lyserg open his gifts. Len had got Lyserg a bottle of crystal polish, Trey, who had woken up, had got Lyserg a Chinese shirt with a green dragon embroidered on the back of it. Kyra and Nika got him a book about advanced dowsing skills, while Yoh had got him a Sherlock Holmes book for Lyserg's collection. Then, after all his gifts were open, everyone looked at Hao. Hao thought for a moment then smiled, "Give me about two hours and I'll have your gift." Then he vanished in a whirl of flames. The party went on without a hitch, until Hao reappear, two hours later, next to Yoh, "Hey Yoh. Tell Lyserg to get ready. I'll be right back." Yoh walked away, as Hao vanished, to get Lyserg's attention. Seconds later, Hao reappeared in the middle of the front yard.

Everyone went out to the yard to see two balls of fire floating behind Hao. Hao was smiling, "Well, after thinking a while, I found the perfect gift. It took a while to get, but here you go." Hao stepped back from the flames, which vanished, revealing two adults, Lyserg's parents. Lyserg's eyes grew wide in shock and awe, "Mom! Dad!" Hao smiled, "Happy birthday Lyserg." Lyserg started to cry, "Hao…. Thank you!" Lyserg ran and hugged his parents, while Yoh looked at Hao, "How did you…?" Hao smiled, "That's my secret. I hope he likes it." Suddenly, Lyserg came out of the blue and tacked Hao, "THANK YOU HAO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yoh smiled, "I think he liked it." Hao pushed Lyserg off of him, "Get off. Jeez! I didn't think you would like it **that** much!" Lyserg ran off and attack-hugged his parents. Hao smiled, kissing Yoh while no one was looking, "Can we leave yet?" Yoh sighed, "Let me tell Lyserg." Yoh walked off, leaving Hao alone, but not for long. Nika walked up to Hao and smiled, "It's been awhile." Hao smiled, "Yes. Listen, I'm glad you understand the whole thing with Yoh and me." Nika hugged Hao, "I only have one question. Where you lying all those years ago when you said you loved me?" Hao hung his head, "No. I did love you and I do, but I love Yoh more. If that makes any sense." Nika took a step back, her knowing smile on her face, "In a way, it does. But it's okay. I have Kyra now, and you have Yoh. I just want you to know I still care about you." Hao ruffled Nika's hair, "And I care about you….. Wait! You're going out with Kyra?" Nika pulled a smile that looked like Yoh's, "Yep! Is there a problem?" Hao shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips, "No. But now I know what to get you for your birthday." Yoh walked up behind Hao, "Whatcha talking about?" Hao sighed, "Nothing. Let's get going." Nika hugged the two boys good bye and ran off to find Kyra. Yoh took hold of Hao's hand and headed toward his house with Hao in tow.

Pulling the longhaired brunette into his room, Yoh pressed his lips to Hao's. Hao smiled inwardly and guided his brother over to the bed, pushing him onto his back. Yoh sighed as Hao's hands traveled over every curve of his upper torso, soon noticing his shirt being ripped off in a single fluid movement, "Hao…" Hao looked down at Yoh, "Yes?" Yoh pulled Hao down to rest on top of his chest, letting the older boy attack his neck with his mouth, "What did you and Nika talk about?" Hao laughed, "She said she was happy for us and asked if I had lied about loving her when the shaman fight was going on. When did she and Kyra start dating?" Yoh purred as Hao hit a tender spot below his ear, "A couple months after you….left." Hao yanked off his own shirt and pressed his chest to Yoh's, taking a mental note of how nicely his chest fit against Yoh's, "Then I told her that I loved you, and she said that was okay." Yoh smiled, making a note in his head to talk to Nika next time he saw her, "Hao… don't stop."

Hao slid Yoh's pants down his hips, revealing his slender legs, "Yoh….Are you sure that you want this?" Yoh blushed, his eyes pleading, "Yes. I want you to stay. Don't leave me. Ever." Hao smiled, "Okay." With that, Hao took Yoh's member into his mouth, learning every groove of it with his tongue. "Gods!", Yoh gasped, throwing his head back in shear bliss. Hao sucked on Yoh's member until he was on the verge of his climax. Pulling back, Hao pushed off his own pants and flipped Yoh over, "Are you ready?" Yoh propped himself up on his hands and knees, "Yes.." Hao placed himself at Yoh's entrance then pushed in, gaining a groan from the boy. Hao slid Yoh's pants down his hips, revealing his slender legs, "Yoh…. Are you sure that you want this?" Yoh blushed, his eyes pleading, "Yes. I want you to stay. Don't leave me. Ever." Hao smiled, "Okay." With that, Hao took Yoh's member into his mouth, learning every groove of it with his tongue. "Gods!", Yoh gasped, throwing his head back in shear bliss. Hao sucked on Yoh's member until he was no the verge of his climax. Pulling back, Hao pushed off his own pants and flipped Yoh over, "Are you ready?" Yoh propped himself up on his hands and knees, "Yes.." Hao placed himself at Yoh's entrance then pushed in, gaining a groan from the boy. Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh's waist, supporting the younger boy, "Damn…. you're so tight. It feels so good." Yoh adjusted himself, feeling Hao slid in deeper as he did, "Move!" Hao laughed, then pulled out and rammed back in, soon creating a rhythm. Yoh moaned in pleasure, "Hao!" Hao pushed in harder and deeper, hitting Yoh's sweet spot over and over. Before long both boys reached their climax. Yoh collapsed on the bed, Hao still in side of him. Hao pulled out and lay down on the bed, pulling Yoh into his arms, "Good night my love." Yoh snuggled up to Hao's chest, "Good night, ni-san." Yoh's P.O.V. 

When I woke up, I looked up into the face of a sleeping Hao. It hadn't been a dream, he was back. I crawled out from under his arms and got dressed. I looked over at my sleeping brother and sighed, "Sleepyhead." I wrote Yoh a note and went to work. I walked into the music store in town and waved to the manager, "Morning Krystall. Am I late?" She looked at her watch, "Nope. Right on time. How was your party that you attended?" I sighed, "It was…. Interesting." I went in back and changed into my black jeans and black tee shirt. I looked into the mirror and sighed, my hair was still a mess, and I had an extremely large, and dark hickey on my neck, "Shit." I walked back into the front room and sighed, "So… what do you need done today?" Krystall smiled, then laughed, "Can you restock the CD's in all of the shelves? Then can you man the register for awhile?" I sighed, "Sure. Um, what's so funny?" She smiled, pointing to my neck, "So, who was the lucky girl?" I blushed, covering the mark on my neck with my hand, "Actually, it was a…. guy." She blushed, "Really? Who?"

Hao's P.O.V.

"I was me," I said, waltzing into the store. Yoh blushed, "Hao! You found me." Krystall smiled, "So, who are you?" I smiled, "I'm his brother." Yoh gasped, "HAO! Damn it!" I smiled, "What! It's the truth." Yoh's face was now a bright shade of red and he was hiding his face in his hands. Krystall looked shocked, "You're his…. Brother?" I nodded, "Yes, but don't tell." I smiled, looking at my red faced brother, "Did I say something wrong?" Yoh sighed, "Hao! Incest is punishable by law!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yoh's P.O.V

I sighed as Hao thought for a moment, "Hao…" Hao smiled, "Is it really punishable by law? Things have changed." Krystall smiled, "Hey Yoh. I'm going in back, watch the register for a second." I watched as she went in back and left me alone with Hao, "Ok." I walked behind the counter and leaned over, looking at Hao, "I get off work at 3 p.m. Come back then. Here, go shopping." Hao took the money I handed him, then leaned toward me and lifted my chin in his hand, "Fine, but kiss me first." I sighed as he pressed his lips to mine, enjoying the warm sensation. Hao pulled back, then walked out of the store, waving over his shoulder in farewell, "See you later." I sighed, bringing myself back to reality as a customer walked into the store.

Third person P.O.V.

Hao walked down the street, looking at random store windows, "I need some clothes." After carousing down the other side of the street, Hao found a Goth store called Spencer's. He went in and looked around at the black clothing on the shelves, "Hum… What to get?" A girl with waist length, black hair walked up to Hao and smiled weakly, "Welcome. How can I help you today?" Hao smiled back, "I'm just looking around." She nodded, walking back to the register, "Okay. If you need any thing, just ask." Hao noticed that the girl was watching his intensely as he shuffled through racks of dark colored clothing.

After trying on a few outfits, Hao picked out a pair of long, baggy, black flare pants, and a loose, silk tee shirt with a flaming dragon on the front and back. He paid for the out fit and then left the store, his tan pancho blowing in the evening breeze. He strolled down the street to a piercing store and walked in. The guy at the counter waved at him, "So, what can I do you for?" Hao looked at the rows of earrings and jewelry, "How about my tongue?" The man, who was in his early twenties, smiled, no problem. How old are you?" Hao sighed, deciding to lie, "I'm eighteen. By the way, can I get a barbell with flames on the balls?" The man looked at Hao closely, and smiled, "No problem. Come this way please." Hao followed the man into the back room and sat down in the piercing chair. The man picked up what equipment he needed and smiled, "Okay. Here we go."

A few minuets later, Hao walked out of the store, his tongue pierced and a smile on his face. Looking at his watch, which he had bought at Spencer's, he saw that it was only two thirty, "I've still got a half an hour. Jeez." Hao walked back towards Yoh's work, almost getting run over by a speeding lunatic. Hao had simply jumped up in the air and landed on the roof of the car as it slammed on its breaks. Getting down, he continued on his way, not realizing who had stepped out of the car. Once inside the music store, Hao smiled at Yoh, "Hey. Can I change in the back room?" Yoh asked his boss, who agreed that it was okay, "Sure. But be quick." Hao walked back into the back room and quickly changed into his new clothes, putting the old ones in the Spencer's bag. He walked back out into the front of the store and froze when he saw who was talking to Yoh, "Mikihisa!"

Mikihisa's P.O.V.

I looked up from Yoh and met eyes with Hao, "Well. The rumors are true. You are still alive. How have you been?" Hao glared at me, a look that clearly told me to go away, "What the hell are you doing here!" I smiled, "Well, it got to the family that you were alive and I came to see if it was true." Hao looked unmoved by what I said, "Oh really?" I smiled again, then looked him seriously, " I've also heard that you've been a little too,… friendly with Yoh here. Is this true?" Yoh was looking at me in sheer terror, and Hao was smiling. "So, what if it is? Ain't nothing you can do about it," The latter retorted, giving me a smirk. I laughed, summoning my fox spirits, "On the contrary, there is a lot I can do."

Third person P.O.V.

Hao took a step back, remembering that the S.O.F. was long gone. The two foxes charged at him, teeth and claws bared. Hao jumped over them and ran towards the store's front door, wanting to get the fight away from Yoh. Mikihisa followed, his spirits right on Hao's heels. Yoh clocked out and ran out the door, waving goodbye to Krystall, "See you on Wednesday." Running down the street, Yoh found Hao fighting off the foxes with fireballs, "Damn it Dad! Leave Hao alone!" Mikihisa snarled, "He should be dead! He is a vile, perverted, piece of shit that deserv…" Yoh cut off his father with four words, "But I love him!"

Mikihisa turned on Yoh, "He's your brother! You can't like your family like that! It's sick and wrong!" Yoh stepped toward his father, Amidamaru appearing at his side, "I don't care! I love him and that's all that matters! He's no longer my brother, he's my lover, and if you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me!" The foxes turned their attention to Yoh, running at him ready to kill. Yoh summoned his sword and fused Amidamaru with it, "I'm not afraid to die for him!" Hao watched as the foxes pounced on Yoh, his sword flying out of his hand, "YOH!" Hao ran towards his brother in an attempt to free him but was cut off by one of the foxes. Hao kicked the spirit in the head, and jumped over it, kicking the second one off of Yoh. "Yoh!", Hao shouted, pulling Yoh close to his chest, "Are you okay?" Yoh smiled up at Hao, "Hao, I love you." With those final words, Yoh passed out. Hao pressed his fingers to Yoh's neck, feeling his pulse beating weakly, and sighed. He looked up at Mikihisa and growled, "I can't believe you would hurt your own son. You evil bastard!" Mikihisa sighed, "I have no son. Attack!" The foxes lunged at the two boys but hit nothing as Hao teleported away from the place in a funnel of flames.

The two boys reappeared in the middle of the field that he and Yoh had re-met in. Hao held Yoh close, "Yoh,….. Are you okay? I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Yoh's eyes twitched, then fluttered open, "H…ao? Are you hurt?" Hao sighed, "Am I hurt! You're the one who's hurt! Don't worry about me!" Yoh looked down at his body, noticing the array of cuts and newly acquired bruises, "Oh….. Okay." Hao pressed his lips to Yoh's , "I love you too." Yoh smiled when Hao pulled back, "Really? Okay. Hao, can we go home?" Hao sighed, "No. They will be looking for you, you can't go home." Yoh clung to Hao's chest, "Hao, I'm sorry I got you into this." Hao hugged Yoh close, "Yoh, this might feel weird but bear with me." A red light radiated from Hao's body as he pressed his lips to Yoh's, the light flowing to Yoh's body.

Yoh's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes as something that felt like little bug bite covered my body. This is uncomfortable, I thought as they became sharper and a bit more painful, kind of like needles. Hao pulled back from the kiss, the pain going away, "Yoh?" I winced, "Yes. What did you do?" Hao smiled, "I healed your wounds." I looked down at my body and smiled, "Cool." Hao looked into my eyes, his golden brown eyes peering into my very soul, "Yoh, were you really willing to… die to save me?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "Yes, I was. I meant every thing I said. I don't have a brother any more. You are my lover." Hao smiled, laying me down in the soft grass, "Fine. I have no brother either. Only my love. How are feeling?" I smiled, pulling the brunette on top of me, "Better. Thanks to you."

Hao locked our lips in a passionate kiss, his hands sliding up under my tee shirt. I felt his tongue force it's way in my mouth, and I noticed that his tongue had a small piece of metal sticking though it. I pushed Hao way, "When the hell did you get that done?" Hao stuck his tongue out, showing me the piercing, "Today. When I was out shopping." I sighed, "Oh really? Did you get it for some… reason, or was it just a on a whim?" He smiled that devious smile of his, "Nope. Just a whim." I pushed him away and stood up, "Right. Now where are we?" He got up and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, In the chamber of the Great Spirit, in Dobe village." I looked at my surroundings and sure enough, that's where we were, "How did we get here?" Hao purred, "I teleported us here."


	5. Chapter 5

Hao's P.O.V.

I pressed my lips to the back of Yoh's neck, feeling him tremble in my arms. "Hao, please. Stop that," Yoh said, tilting his head back. I turned Yoh around and kissed him on the lips, "No." I pulled Yoh down to his knees, then pushing him onto his back, "Yoh, I need you." Yoh blushed as I slid my hands up the front of his shirt, "But…. Hao." I rolled my tongue along the boy's chin, gaining a moan from him, "Shh." Yoh tilted his head back, exposing his throat to me, a moan ripping from his mouth as I hit a sensitive spot. I kissed the dark hickey that I had made last night, then kissed along his jaw line. Yoh ran his hands through my hair, his chest rising and falling fast, "Hao… Damn it." I smiled to myself, knowing exactly what he was swearing at, he wanted this. He **needed** this, no matter what he said. I pulled him into a sitting position and removed his shirt, then pushed him back down again, attacking his chest with my lips, "Don't talk."

Third person P.O.V.

Yoh moaned loudly as Hao ravished his chest with a skilled tongue, "Gods!" Hao licked at Yoh's nipples, causing them to harden, then left a trail of kisses down to his waistline. Hao unzipped Yoh's pants and pulled them down the brunette's slender hips, "I love you Yoh." Yoh moaned, unable to respond, "Uh huh." Hao smiled, removing Yoh's pants and boxers, pulling Yoh's member into his mouth. Yoh's eyes closed in pleasure, "Hao…!" Hao swirled his tongue around his love's member, relearning every groove and surface. Deep throating Yoh's member, Hao felt Yoh cum in his mouth. Pulling back, Hao swallowed the cum that was still in his mouth, "Oishii…." Yoh glared up at Hao, "Really! I want a taste!" Hao grinned, "Well come and get it."

Yoh tackled Hao, pressing his lips to his lover's. Hao lay back and enjoyed Yoh's touches, "Yoh…" Yoh lifted the black, silk tee shirt over Hao's head, "Hao,… I love you too." Yoh began planting kisses along Hao's well-built chest, gaining moans and whimpers from the boy. Yoh headed south and undid Hao's pants, revealing the fact that Hao had gone commando today. Yoh smiled, his face a bright red color, "Hao…" Hao looked up at Yoh, "Yes?" Yoh grinned, "Sorry. I've never done this before." Hao smiled, "Just go with your instincts." Yoh blushed, leaning down and licking Hao's erection lightly. Hao whimpered, clearly showing that he wanted more. Yoh pressed forward, taking the tip into his mouth. Hao moaned loudly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Yoh sucked lightly, tasting the precum and Hao moaned louder, bucking his hips and arching his back. Yoh sucked harder, taking more of Hao into his mouth, and reaching back and sliding a finger inside the brunette. Hao gasped and then moaned, "Yoh…that…feels...good…." Yoh blushed and sucked more, sliding in another finger and moving them in and out slowly. Hao bucked his hips as far as he could, "Yoh!" Yoh sucked as hard as he could, feeling Hao cum in his mouth. He swallowed the liquid and pulled back, some dripping down his chin, "You...taste good too, Hao." Hao smiled and pulled Yoh on to his chest, "Ok….if you say so." He closed his eyes and relaxed, "I love you Yoh," Yoh smiled, cuddling closer, "I love you too, Hao."

Yoh looked up into his love's eyes. Hao kissed the boy's head and smiled, "Yoh, we should get dressed and go." Yoh nodded and got up, handing Hao his clothes. The two got dressed and started towards Dobie village, going through the path from the room of the great spirits. Hao took Yoh's hand and pulled him toward the council room and entered. Silva was the only one inside and Hao smiled, "Silva…we need help." Silva turned and saw Hao, "You! How!" Yoh stood in front of Hao, "you leave him alone Silva, He's with me." Silva nodded but he still didn't like Hao, "What can I do?" Yoh smiled, "I need to find a place to stay. My father…he…and the family are after me." Silva looked at the boy in confusion, "Why…are they after you?" Yoh sighed, "Cause…I'm in love with Hao."

Silva gasped and took a step back, "In…love…with Hao!" Yoh nodded, "Yes. I know he was my brother, but not any more. I have no brother now. I love him, try to understand Silva." Silva nodded and sighed, "I understand, but why Hao? And how did he survive?" Hao smiled, "because I love him too and that is my secret." Silva sighed, "Fine. You can stay here for now, until you get caught. If you get caught I can't help you." Hao nodded, "ok…we don't mind, just need a place to stay for awhile." Silva nodded and sighed, "Then come, I'll take you to my place." Yoh and Hao followed Silva out of the cave and to his place. Hao smiled, holding Yoh's hand, "Thank you, Silva." Yoh walked next to Hao and watched where they were going, "Yea…. thanks Silva." Silva smiled, "No problem, just remember what I told you earlier."

Silva led the boys into a rather small apartment, and smiled, "Here you go. My home is yours now." Yoh smiled, "Thank you so much right now. We really appreciate it." Hao nodded and sat down in one of the living room chairs. Yoh went and sat on his lap, as Silva went out and returned to the tribal cave. Hao pulled Yoh into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

sorry i haven't updated in a while... been busy with other things hope you like this and ma new story artificial lover... a naruto fic.. it's sad though.


	6. sorry

Hi… I am sorry for the delay.. I will fix this chapter.. when I get my fic's updated.. which will hopefully be next week…. Thank you for your patience.. if you have any questions… email me at Or my gaia name … MercilfulWrath… thank you once again.. and I will get my fics updated asap… GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me…


End file.
